


Christmas Presents

by LuluProject



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluProject/pseuds/LuluProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after demon!Dean (after season 9 before season 10?).  Dean comes back from his first solo hunt to find all the lights off in the bunker except for what looks like some Christmas lights on a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last Christmas for the big Tumblr Secret Santa. I wrote this as a gift to the person I was paired up with. She enjoyed it so I hope you all do to. :)

Driving back to the bunker was quieter than usual. It was Dean’s first solo hunt since the Mark of Cain was removed for good. Sam and Castiel felt that maybe Dean can do with a little easy hunt a few towns out. It was a simple salt and burn, nothing too big, just to get back into the swing of things. Dean was a little skeptical about the whole situation at first. Not the “going solo” bit, more like the way Sam and Cas seemed like they were up to something. Dean didn’t get a chance to say “no” to them, mainly because they literally pushed him out the door with his duffle bag. Either way, he was kind of grateful. He had time to sort out everything that happened in his mind without Sam looking at him with his big puppy eyes and Cas just being Cas, staring him down until Dean was forced to look way. Being by himself was refreshing but now he just wanted to get back to his memory foam mattress.

Once he parked the Impala he went to the “main living room” of the Bunker. The lights were all off except for what looked like Christmas lights on a tree. Dean did not even realize what month it was until now, he just knew it was a Wednesday. Next thing he knows the rest of the lights are turned one and Sam and Cas are standing by one of the walls with big smiles (well as big as Cas can smile) on their faces holding cups with what appeared to be eggnog. 

“Merry Christmas, Dean!” Sam said while handing Dean one of the two cups he had in his hand.

“Hello Dean, welcome back.” Said Cas with his “big” smile.

Dean is still a little shocked. He starts to take in the room some more and noticed that both his brother and his angel….wait since when did he start calling Cas his angel? Dean just pushes it out of his mind. Cas would never be his, he will deal with that little slip later. Back to the room, his brother and Cas decided to decorate, no, more like take the Atom Bomb of Christmas to the room. Like Saint Nick himself vomited decoration everywhere. There were lights strung high on the ceiling, cheap looking silver tinsel on every surface that it can get on, garland, candy canes, fake icicles, everything you can think of just littered all over the bunker. Finally in the corner by the book shelves, a big plastic tree with multi colored lights and three stockings hung up on the well just next to it. 

It was all too much, he could even taste Christmas which was weird. Then Dean made the mistake of taking in Sam and Cas’ attire. Sam was sporting a god awful moose Christmas sweater. The moose itself was wearing a Santa suit and there were snowflakes littering the rest of the sweater. And then there was Cas. He looked completely ridicules in the snowman oversized sweater, and yet it suited him. It made the Almighty Angel of the Lord look like cute…well Cas was not fragile but anything that looks like it would fit Sam will make anyone look tiny.

“What the hell? Really, Sam? Wasn’t pagan Christmas gods enough for you? I thought we were past the whole ‘holiday’ thing.” Dean said gesturing room.

“Oh come Dean can you ju-“Sam was cut off by Cas.

“I’m sorry Dean. This was my idea, don’t get mad a Sam.”

“Really Cas? I thought angels don’t care about this stuff. I mean Jesus seemed like a pretty cool guy but I didn’t take angels for the festive type.” Dean took a sip of the eggnog keeping in mind how much ‘kick’ Sam liked to add.

“Whether or not Jesus was ‘a cool guy’ he is not the reason I wanted to celebrate. Humans, even when they are not religious in any way, use this time of the year to show their love for others by giving. You and Sam are very important to me and I want to celebrate this holiday with you both,” Cas said in a neutral tone, “Sam even warned me about what your reaction might be.”

Sam stepped in before Dean could argue, “Dean just sit down so you can open your present.”

“….Fine.” Dean complied seeing that he will most likely lose the argument anyway. He sat one of the tables and Sam walked over from the tree with two wrapped gifts.

“These are from both of us, Merry Christmas Dean.” Sam said in an almost cheerful voice.

Dean looked at the presents for about a minute. They were both wrapped in newspapers each with a red bow. Dean took the smaller one, about the size of his hand. Unwrapping it, he found a neat pile of small magazine clippings that were paper clipped together.

“They are pie recipes,” said a deep voice that was closer to his ear that expected. Dean turned and Cas was sitting a little to close in the chair to his left. In a hopefully nervous voice Cas said, “I started collecting them in the beginning of the month. I hope you like them.” 

A warmth in Deans chest started to spread and he was sure he saw Cas; cheeks turn a slight pink. It could just be the colored lights everywhere Dean guessed. Dean thumbed through the recipes and was truly touched by Cas’ gift.

“Cas, I lo-….this is…I mean,” Dean stumbled over his words. He never really felt nervous around Cas, Cas was his friend. They fought side by side, hell; Dean even told Cas that he needed him. No, wait Dean said he and Sam needed Cas, that’s right. “Thanks man.” 

Dean patted Cas’ shoulder, “I really do like it. I can’t wait to try them out.”  
Again, Dean made the mistake of look at Cas, this time what he saw was something that he had seen before. The way Cas was looking at Dean was the same look he gave when Dean got back from that awful future. It was the same look Cas gave him when they ran out of the brothel and the same look he gave Dean after he came out of the trance Naomi put on him. Dean did not have a name for that look but hated when Cas looked at him like that, yet Dean craved for it as well. Once again Dean pushed it aside.  
“So, Sammy, you think you can top Cas’ gift?” Dean asked with a joking smile.

“ I would hope not,” Sam smiled and glanced at Cas.

Dean has the feeling again that Sam is up to something, not so much Cas anymore, but definitely Sam. Dean opened the box that was from Sam pulled out some car cleaning solution with a new cloth. “Man Sammy you spoil me. This is awesome, I love it.”

They hung around for a bit until Sam yawned, “I think I am going to hit the hay, its already 11.”  
Dean and Cas both said good night to Sam as he wearily wandered to his room but not before turning and smiling at them. Okay Sam was defiantly up to something. As soon as Sam was gone, there seemed to be an awkward silence, or at least to Dean there was.

“So Cas, I obviously don’t have a gift for you so…I think I will get you one for next week or something. Or I could try out one of the recipes and make a pie just for you?”

Cas smiled, “I would like that Dean.”

Once again it was quiet until Cas broke the silence, “I have another present for you.”

“Aw come one Cas! Now I feel 2 times worst for not realizing it was Christmas” Dean almost whined. He really did feel guilty about it, but really what else is new.

Cas ducked his head and started to fidget with the snowman one his sweater. He let out a breath and looked up at Dean and shyly meeting Dean’s eyes. Dean would say it was almost cute….almost. Almost because Cas was just a friend, and even if Cas wanted to be in a relationship he would be way out of Dean’s league. Dean decided to put on his best smirk.  
“What’s up Cas? Is it something that Sam made you get for me?”

Cas looked at Dean and sat up straight again, “Nothing like that, Sam gave me the idea but he did say you might not like it….at first.”

Dean gave Cas a quizzical look then after he was sure of himself Dean decided to push the envelope a little, “Cas, I would like anything from you. Even if I don’t, it’s the thought that counts remember?” Dean knew that was out of character for him but if Cas noticed, he didn’t say anything or it went right over his head.

“Well Sam seems to think that, due to past experiences, you might not take to it.” Cas said.

Dean now was really curious. What could Cas give to him that is so questionable and that Sam would have to warn Cas first before giving it?  
“Well Sam’s not here so just decide if you are going to give it or not. If you do, I will be the judge on if I like it or not. Like I said before, I don’t’ think I will hate whatever it is.”

Cas eyed Dean suspiciously then did the head tilt thing that Dean can’t get enough of. Cas stood up and walk over to one of the bookshelves near the tree. He reached to the back of the shelf and pulled out a small box and walked back over to Dean, he motioned for Dean to stand up as well. 

Dean waited for Cas to hand him the box but it never came. Dean was about to rip it out of Cas’ hand when Cas started opening the box.  
“Uh Cas? I’m the one who is supposed to open the present, remember? Or is your old ass brain starting to fail you?” asked Dean jokingly.

Cas’ lips twitched as if trying to stop himself from smiling. “I am old Dean and even going through midlife crisis as you would call it, but I am perfectly aware of how gift giving is supposed to work.”

Dean was starting to become impatient, “well, why are you opening it then?”

Cas gave Dean the look again, “patience is a virtue, Dean.” 

Cas finally opened the box and pulled out twig with green leaves and white barriers and slowly, as if not to scare Dean away, held it over their heads.

Dean looked more shocked than he did when he came back to the bunker earlier that day. He looked up at the plant, back at Cas, then back at the plant again. Cas stayed still and just stared at Dean, waiting to see what he would do. After what seemed like hours to the both of them, Cas finally spoke.

“From what I understand, people who love each other kiss under mistletoe. I consider you my best friend, Dean, but what I feel when I am with you is not the same way I feel when I am with Sam. I talked to him about it and he said that I love you more than a friend and that when I feel, to quote him, ‘butterflies’ is a way that I am telling myself that I care about you more that I would any other person.”

Dean just stood staring at Cas.

“I guess that this gift to you, Dean is not so much a gift to you now that I’m here. It seems like a selfish gift to me because; you might not even want it and I do.” Cas started to lower his arm with the mistletoe with a defeated look when Dean finally snapped out of his shock.

Dean stepped more into Cas’ personal space and took his wrist and held it up with the plant over their heads. He stared at Cas and Cas stared right back with the look. This time Dean didn’t shy away but he couldn’t bring himself to make the move. Cas decided that he was now the impatient one and placed his lips over Deans.

Deans first reaction was, “HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT” because he was kissing Cas. Cas’s lips were soft and warm. They were just there on Dean’s, then Cas decided to realign their mouths then it was not just Cas’ lips on Dean’s, it became perfect. Cas brought his and Dean’s arm down. Dean let that arm slip down to Cas’s hips and Cas dropped the mistletoe and carded his hand through Dean’s hair.

It was the best kiss Dean had in his life. It was nothing more than a simple kiss, but it was with Cas, his Cas.

When they parted Cas looked happy and nervous, probably about what Dean is going to say. Dean on the other hand, cannot understand why Cas was acting like that.

“I have to say Cas,” Cas looked up as Dean was talking, waiting for the shoe to fall, “I think that just topped off all of the Christmas presents I ever got.” Dean said with is cocky smile.

Cas really looked at Dean to make sure he was serious, “I am hopping you are giving me the truth, Dean.”

Since Dean knew he was not the best at words so he put his thought into action. Dean was kissing Cas this time. When he pulled back Cas followed and in a low voice Cas said, “you are my gift this year.”

“Cas did you really just quote the weird brother sister coffee commercial?” Dean started to laugh.

“I stand by what I said Dean.” 

Dean chuckled, “Okay Cas, I will be your gift this year.” Dean took on of the bows from his gifts and put it on his own chest.

“Merry Christmas, Cas”

“Merry Christmas Dean”


End file.
